The Blockheads Update 1.7
The Version 1.7 Update for The Blockheads has been referred to as 'the biggest update' in the minds of the players. The update added all the items on the list below: Blocks # Plaster (10 for 1 Crushed Limestone, 1 Sand, 1 Yak Shavings, 1 Bucket of Water in Lv. 1 Builder’s Bench) # Luminous Plaster (10 for 10 Plaster, 1 Rainbow Essence in Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) # Amethyst Block (5 Amethysts in Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) # Sapphire Block (5 Sapphires in Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) # Emerald Block (5 Emeralds in Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) # Ruby Block (5 Rubies in Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) # Diamond Block (5 Diamonds in Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) Food Items # Tomato (found on its plants) # Wheat (found on its plants) # Milk (obtained by using Tin Bucket on a Yak) # Flatbreads (5 for 5 Flour, 1 Bucket Of Water, 1 Salt at Campfire) # Mozzarella (1 Milk, 1 Salt at Lv. 2 Craft Bench) # Bread (1 Dough at Pizza Oven) # Pizza (1 Dough, 1 Mozzarella, 1 Tomato at Pizza Oven) # Rainbow Cakes (5 for 1 Rainbow Essence, 1 Flour, 1 Milk, 1 Dodo Egg, 1 Salt at Electric Stove) Food Ingredients # Salt (10 for 1 Bucket Of Water at Campfire; 20 Salt can be crafted for 1 Iron Pot, 1 Bucket Of Water at Electric Stove) # Yeast (1 Flour, 1 Bucket Of Water at Lv. 2 Craft Bench; 10 Yeast can be crafted using 1 Yeast, 1 Flour, 1 Bucket Of Water at Lv. 2 Craft Bench) # Flour (10 for 10 Wheat, 1 Linen at Lv. 2 Press or Electric Press) # Dough (5 for 5 Flour, 1 Bucket Of Water, 1 Yeast, 1 Salt at Lv. 2 Craft Bench) Tools # Razor (1 Yak Horn, 1 Steel Ingot at Lv. 5 Tool Bench) Crafting Materials # Amethyst Shard (3 can be used to make an Amethyst at Lv. 3 Press) # Sapphire Shard (3 can be used to make a Sapphire at Lv. 3 Press ) # Emerald Shard (3 can be used to make an Emerald at Lv. 3 Press) # Ruby Shard (3 can be used to make a Ruby at Lv. 3 Press) # Diamond Shard (3 can be used to make a Diamond at Lv. 3 Press) Crafting Surfaces # Pizza Oven (5 Clay, 1 Sand, 1 Red Brick, 1 Plaster at Lv. 3 Workbench) # Egg Extractor (1 Steel Block, 1 Electric Motor, 1 Dodo Egg, 10 Copper Wire at Lv. 4 Workbench) Miscellaneous / Crafted Items # Wooden Gate (1 Wood at Woodwork Bench) # Feeder Chest (1 Chest, 1 Tin Bucket at Woodwork Bench) # Mirror (1 Wood, 1 Glass, 1 Tin Foil at Woodwork Bench) # Rainbow Essence (20 for 1 Amethyst, 1 Sapphire, 1 Emerald, 1 Ruby, 1 Diamond at Lv. 3 Press or Electric Press) Other # Added Expert mode. This is for the most hardcore fans that know their stuff, since this mode is definitely harder than any other game mode. (Tip: Don't leave your stuff out on any server with the mode on.) # Added breedable animals along with the Yak and Unicorn. Feed them their favorite food and you can name them and (if originally hostile) attack others.